


Serenity

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [16]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: anonymous  asked:Hey ! I saw your post on the fluffy request, and I had an idea : could you please write an imagine about Nevra doing Gardienne's hair for some reason ?





	Serenity

"Shit."

You giggle when you hear him swear for about a tenth time since you started. 

"What," Nevra's fingers brush through your hair to fully straighten them out of the current 'coiffure' as he grumbles from behind you and you tilt your head back to send him an amused glance.

"It's funny how much you suck at this even though you have a little sister who one would thought you would exercise on at least once."

"Your hair is just much more slippery," he whines and you smile up at him knowingly "I'm telling the truth!"

"Of course," you snort as you go back to your previous position, comfortably sitting on the cushions-covered ground, Nevra behind you on your bed, your head supported by his knees as he tries his best to give your hair a decent look. "I can do this myself if it's too hard for you."

"No, I told you I'm helping with that and I will finish it."

He's cute when he's this worked up - you think.

"It's just a dislocated finger, I really can-"

"No."

You huff but give up and close your eyes in order to better feel his hands moving through your hair. You wonder when even did you start to enjoy having your hair fondled by anyone else than yourself and occasionally a hairdresser. It really had been a big thing for you to not go postal when you accidentally fell asleep on Nevra's lap and woke up to him absentmindedly brushing through your hair some time ago.

You do not notice that you doze off until light pat on your shoulder pulls you out of a dreamy state.

"Are you done?" you cover a yawn with your hand before accepting the vampire's hand so that he can help you up.

He nods, looking proud of himself, but at the same time anxious, and pulls you to the small mirror you installed in your room when your familiar brought it for you.

"How is it?"

You have to contain a snort when you see your reflection. The braid is askew and there are some stray strands poking out of it but it's the first that actually keeps its form and it's all that matters as you turn around with a smile.

"Perfect."

He smiles happily, the hints of anxiousness disappearing from his posture as he makes for the door.

"Great, I'll go now then so you can go back to your research."

When he leaves, you grab your notebook and head to the library, small smile gracing your lips. 

  
  



End file.
